Adventures of Season 4
by wubbalubbanoobnoob
Summary: Rick and Morty face plenty more moments of thrills, danger, adventure and laughter in their fourth season. Here are some stories I've made of our favorite Sci-Fi duo and the encounters that they could possibly experience in the future.


**Hey guys, glad to be back in action with some more stories! I give you some ideas that I've thought up for Season 4, starting with the first episode. Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave any reviews, and I will be uploading some more soon! ~ ~ ~**

Ep 1: * The Soda Rickquest *

Part 1=

Jerry hummed a cheerful tune as he straightened his tie and ran a comb through his short, brown hair. Sighing in content, he took a step back and admired himself in the mirror. He sported dressy black shoes, a black pair of pants and a white button-up shirt.

'Jerry, you've really outdone yourself,' he thought with pride.

Two pale, slender arms appeared from behind Jerry's reflection and wrapped around his waist as Beth affectionately placed her chin on her husband's shoulder. "Aw, Jerry. It's so sweet of you to plan this amazing date night."

"Well I am the master of romance, Beth," he responded, turning to look at her affectionately.

Beth laughed, and it made Jerry's heart flutter. He loved her laughter and loved the fact that he could now make her laugh more than he could before. Well, he had been able to before, but usually the beautiful blonde's laughs had an air of cruelness and mockery about them. This new sweet and loving aura from her seemed so foreign to him now, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Jerry wasn't sure what had happened with Beth during their time apart. But whatever it was, it was like she had become a whole new person and Jerry was beyond ecstatic to have her back.

"You just about ready?" Jerry asked as he looked her over.

Beth wore a fancy red dress that cut off at her knees with a matching pair of red shoes. Part of her hair was pulled back and held together with a pin. "I'm ready when you are," she responded with a sweet smile.

The tenderness of the moment drastically changed as a beam of blue gooey substance violently blasted up through the floor and in between the pair, causing them both to scream in alarm and jump back. The beam continued to go through the ceiling and disappear into the sky. Beth and Jerry, wide-eyed and startled, stared at the hole up above before turning their attention to the gaping hole at their feet.

Cautiously peering down the hole, they noticed that they were looking in the garage and at an oddly-shaped yellowish machine that was sputtering and filled with unidentifiable blue ooze that was still slightly gushing out of the top.

Then, Rick walked into view, taking off a pair of work goggles as he kicked the machine and made it stop its sputtering. "Guess I shouldn't have put it in high gear," He grumbled.

The old man looked up nonchalantly and saw his daughter and son-in-law glaring back down at him. "Hey, don't look at me. I blame faulty machinery," Rick said casually. "Word of advice- if a man in a trench coat tries to sell you a limited edition Gurgaborg machine without a proper Gurgaborg permit, run the other way no matter how tempting it seems! This one clearly wasn't well made!"

He turned around to walk back to his work bench. "Hope you guys enjoy your 'date night'." He ended with a feigned sweet voice.

Beth sighed in frustration as Jerry groaned miserably and face-palmed himself. He looked back up at the hole in the ceiling, seeing the clouds pass by. "Great, now to take out yet another loan!" He whined pitifully.

... (Opening Sequence) ...

"Bye, kids!" Beth called out as she walked out the front door behind Jerry.

"Bye! Have fun." Summer and Morty responded from the living room couch.

The siblings turned their attention back to the TV. Their beloved Ball Fondlers characters took over the screen as they raced off to their next mission, as determined and heroic as ever.

"Man, this show never gets old," Morty stated contentedly.

"If they got rid of that stupid alligator guy I think it'd be better," Summer responded flatly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Morty asked as he looked over at her with a quizzical, dubious expression. "He's, like, the only real sensible person on this show."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Summer retorted. "Why be logical about going around killing someone when you can just grab a gun and shoot the douche like everyone else?"

"There has to be a balance, Summer." Morty stated with irritation, "Not everyone can be trigger happy lunatics you know. There has to be at least one person who's somewhat reasonable."

"Well aren't you the life of the party," Summer remarked with an unimpressed tone as she looked back at the TV.

Morty rolled his eyes and resumed watching as well.

"Hey, we got any soda around here?!"

Morty and Summer both craned their necks to see Rick standing in the doorway to the garage, looking around wildly. "I need some -burp- soda A-sap!"

"Highly doubt it," Summer replied. "Mom's wanting us all to start some lame diet."

"Oh, fuck that shit!" He responded with a scowl. He hurried into the kitchen, from which the kids heard clanging of cupboards and the slamming door of the refrigerator. "What happened to that -burp- can of Pepsi I hid in the very back of the fridge?" He hollered, sounding somewhat desperate.

"Dad found it! Threw it out!" Morty yelled back, keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen as the crime fighting heroes sprang into action.

"Is this it?" Summer asked excitedly, leaning forward as she watched the show. "Is this where the king pin is hiding out?"

"I think so. Oh my God, this is so intense."

As they gunned down their enemies, the Ball Fondlers came up on a huge mansion made of gold. Cocking their ridiculously big guns, they kicked down the door to see a T-Rex awkwardly holding a machine gun aimed right at them.

"It's all over for you, Fondlers," The machine gun-toting reptile said with a sneer.

Summer and Morty gawked, awaiting the heroes' next move. Then the screen faded to black with the dreaded words 'To be continued...' popping up.

"What the freaking hell?" Summer yelled in anguish.

"God dammit!" Morty cried out in frustration, throwing the remote to the ground with the batteries flying out the back upon impact.

Rick quickly poked his head around the corner, eyebrow raised questioningly. "What the hell's the matter with you two?!" Then he saw the credits flying by on the TV and heard the familiar theme music playing.

"Ha! Forgot you guys are only just now able to watch this. That's one damn good ending though, isn't it?"

Morty perked up, turning to look at his grandpa in astonishment. "How could you have seen this one already, Rick? It was brand new."

Rick scoffed, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, to you guys maybe." He pulled out his flask and took a sip. "I had the joy of watching it about a week ago -burp-."

Summer and Morty exchanged confused looks.

"It's a shame we gotta -burp-, we gotta wait six months for the next season, though," Rick continued. "You-you know how bad I can be with this waiting half a year bullshit. Remember how I was when we had to wait for season 10 of Gazorpazorpfield, Morty? Wasn't good."

"Wait, what're you talking about seeing this a week ago?" Summer asked, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Re-remember the other day when I said that I had very important business to take care of? I-I wound up being gone for the entire afternoon, being chased by monsters, coming back home covered in Ziggler shit, and not a single one of you mother fuckers even seemed to notice?"

"Yes, you freaked out and knocked over my science project because I asked you how it went," Morty stated calmly.

"Hey hey! It was a rough day and I didn't appreciate all that questioning!" Rick quickly responded defensively.

"It was one question," Morty said flatly.

"Anyway, the deal with this Traflorkian guy -who you do NOT want to piss off in any way, shape, or form- it..it didn't go so well and I ended up having to outrun a couple of his birdbrain lackeys after they all pulled out guns on me. Then, after getting into a couple rough spots that I won't go into detail on-"

"You mean how you ended up coming home looking like shit and covered in shit?" Summer chimed in.

"THINGS that I WON'T go into detail on!" Rick nearly shouted, clearly worked up about the experience. "The point is, after all that, I came upon the boss's secret-not-so-secret room and I discovered his most prized possession."

Rick pulled a small, black triangular-shaped device out of his pocket and held it up for the kids to see. "It's a device that allows you to catch shows up to a week before they're scheduled to come out on TV. How freaking cool is that?!"

"THAT'S his most prized possession?" Morty asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Hey, one man's trash is another man's treasure, Morty. You should know this by now! With Traflorkians, the most popular people know the ins and outs of their culture's biggest money-earner, which happens to be the two top television shows there currently: Harley Heard a Howl and Keeping up with the Traflidorfs.

"In order to keep up with not just the shows themselves but also with all behind-the-scenes actions for them, this son of a bitch created a single device= This glorious 'Channel Seer'. He's popular because he sells this baby to those in the upper class. He won't be so popular now that I've got his precious creation."

"Well he's got more he can sell, doesn't he?" Summer inquired.

Rick smirked wickedly. "Yeaahh, I kinda sorta portaled the rest of them into the ocean. Ha ha! Sucker! That's what he gets for trying to mess with Rick Sanchez!"

Summer suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh my God! Grandpa Rick, can I use that thing to watch the newest episode of my show? The season premiere is a week from two days from now and I really want to bypass that week wait!"

Rick glared, putting the Channel Seer back into his pocket. "Finders keepers, Summer! I stole this thing fair and square and nobody else but ME is going to use it!"

"Oh, come on, Grandpa Rick! That's so not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Sum-Sum. The sooner you figure that out, the better off you'll be." Rick responded simply, taking another drink from his flask.

"Hang on, Rick," Morty began. "What if we all just got to-"

Rick's gaze had already wandered back to the TV screen as an attention-grabbing commercial featuring a young woman advertising a new brand of soda came on.

"Holy shit!" Rick abruptly blurted out, his eyes growing bigger in excitement. "You idiots may have made me forget about my craving for soda just long enough to talk about my latest adventure…" He gestured to the TV, bringing the kids' attention back to the screen as well.

"But now my longing for soda has just come back with a vengeance!"

"Well, you're gonna have to forget about it again." Morty spoke up as he looked back at Rick. "Mom doesn't want any soda in the house."

"I never said I'd have it in the house, genius!" Rick retorted in annoyance.

Then he paused a second, looking thoughtful. "Hey, you know what? I actually know of a huge, kickass soda fountain-like shop on the outskirts of Planet Gloopmin. They have every single type of soda you could think of. It's freaking amazing!"

"Wow, really?" Morty asked ecstatically as his and Summer's eyes lit up instantly.

"Yeah, you kids want to go?" Rick asked, beaming excitedly. "We can make a nice 'family outing' out of it, as your mom puts it. At least it would make her happy if we did."

"Would we ever!" Summer practically yelled.

"Alriiight!" Rick cheered. "Time for a Rick and Morty and Summer adventuuurre! Let's go get some soda!"

The trio proceeded to race each other to the garage. Rick paused at the door and let the kids climb into the ship before opening the garage door. After Rick jumped in they quickly zoomed off, leaving their home as a tiny speck in the rearview mirror.


End file.
